Limerencia
by xEmilionx
Summary: Desde el momento en que Satou Kazuma llego a este cruel mundo de fantasía. La diosa de la fortuna, Eris, se mantuvo observándolo cuando lo conoció por mera casualidad en el gremio, siendo una testigo de la gran aventura que afrontaría el desafortunado aventurero con su grupo de compañeras. Pero, ¿quién hubiera pensado que ese chico débil lograría tener grandes hazañas en el futuro?


_Aclaración: Konosuba no me pertenece, es de su creador "Natsume Akatsuki". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

_**"Limerencia"**_

La primera vez que Eris conoció a Kazuma Satou fue cuando Darkness le contó sobre unirse a un reciente equipo de novatos. La diosa, oculta bajo la apariencia de la ladrona Chris, observo a su amiga con una expresión algo dudosa por su apresurada decisión. Finalmente prefirió apoyarla en todo en su elección, acompañándola hasta el gremio para conocer a esos aventureros que buscaban desesperadamente miembros.

Cuando se propuso a ayudar a Darkness para que lograra ingresar como sea al grupo, jamás se esperó que enseñarle las habilidades de ladrón a un joven llamado Kazuma le causaría la mayor vergüenza y humillación de toda su vida.

Desde aquel fatídico día, ella se juró a sí mismo en no volver a usar falda nunca más.

Pero a pesar de lo ocurrido, la diosa pudo notar que el chico japonés no era tan mala persona como lo creyó luego de ese incidente. Fue así que le confió a su querida amiga para que se uniera a su grupo, ahora ya no necesitaba preocuparse de que estuviera sola de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando se enteró de la gran hazaña que hizo el equipo de Kazuma contra uno de los generales del Rey Demonio. Supo que ellos lograrían conseguir la difícil meta de derrotarlos a todos y traer la inalcanzable paz a este mundo que tanto adoraba.

Desde ese momento, Eris se decidió en observar desde el cielo el desarrollo que harían esos cuatro aventureros a partir de ahora.

* * *

Mientras cumplía con su deber de guiar a las pobres almas que fallecieron por causas desfavorables. De nuevo se encontró con Kazuma. El chico se encontraba desorientado por lo ocurrido mientras estaba sentado en una silla.

La diosa pudo controlar su expresión con total calma, pues tenerlo en la misma habitación le producía cierta incomodidad, y no, no era por disgusto por lo sucedido en el pasado, sino por el hecho que reconozca su otra identidad. Para cuando se presentó pudo sentirse aliviada de que el muchacho no la reconociera.

Al final, tuvo que regresarlo al mundo de los vivos, algo que no estuvo en sus planes, pero tenía que agradecerle a su senpai por revivirlo a pesar de la amenaza que le hizo para que lo hiciera. Tan solo esperaba que Kazuma no volviera aquí por una segunda ocasión, deseándole antes de su partida buena suerte en su aventura.

Y la segunda ocasión vino luego de una semana. Kazuma se encontraba en la misma silla llevando un rostro decaído, esta vez su muerte fue más lamentable que el anterior.

La atmósfera se hizo pesada entre ambos. Eris, por su parte, esperaba que su senpai se diera prisa en revivirlo de vuelta, aunque cuando escucho las palabras de Kazuma en querer reencarnar no pudo ocultar su asombro y sorpresa.

La imagen del valiente aventurero que se había plasmado la diosa de cabello plateado se esfumó por completo. Después de todo, él actuaba de la misma forma que las demás personas que fueron traídas a este mundo de fantasía.

* * *

A pesar de su trabajo como diosa, Eris tenía otro deber más que atender en el mundo mortal.

Regresando de nuevo como Chris. Tenía el trabajo de recolectar todas las reliquias divinas que sus antiguos poseedores dejaron dispersos en diferentes lugares antes de morir por causas naturales. Un grave problema que su irresponsable senpai debía solucionar por ella misma al ser la principal causante de entregárselas.

Durante un buen tiempo recolectó algunas reliquias, pero no era suficiente ya que todavía le faltaba conseguir más. Para ella le era complicado hacerlo en solitario sin la ayuda de su poder como deidad, sin embargo no se rindió en lograr su trabajo.

De esta forma, obtuvo el famoso nombre del ladrón solidario. Un nombre bien merecido por llevar a la gente más necesitada las riquezas de nobles egoístas y avariciosos, siendo en realidad lo que obtenía de sus fallidos asaltos por buscar las reliquias divinas.

En una de esas noches se infiltro en la casa de cierto noble, pero no de cualquiera, sino la de un hombre corrupto y despreciable para la mayoría de los habitantes de esta capital.

Su habilidad le indicaba la presencia de dos reliquias con poderes muy problemáticos si no los recuperaba pronto. Andaba con mucho cuidado para no tropezar con ninguna alarma que avisara de su llegada, incluso le fue complicado caminar y observar bien entre la oscuridad.

Sin previo aviso, alguien la atrapó por sorpresa.

La reacción de Chris fue lenta, la detección de enemigos le advirtió a cada cierto tiempo y le hizo caso omiso por no encontrar a nadie en la cercanía. Nunca se esperó que aquel sujeto también conociera la ocultación, una habilidad que solo los ladrones como ella poseían.

La voz de su captor le parecía conocida y familiar, hasta su forma tan presumida y arrogante de relatar cada uno de sus triunfos.

No había duda alguna que se trataba de Kazuma Satou.

El hecho de encontrarse por mera casualidad en esta casa le tomo muy desprevenida, aunque podría tratarse de la misma suerte por reencontrarse con él vivo, y no muerto como en las anteriores ocasiones.

La situación era muy grave si los residentes de la casa la descubrían, siendo Darkness la principal razón de su temor. Terminando por aceptar el castigo que se merecía por sus actos.

Pero el destino le tuvo otro camino diferente.

Kazuma la dejo escapar para que no fuera descubierta. Tal vez el chico era alguien despreocupado, pervertido y muy débil, pero tenía un gran corazón para sus conocidos. Ahí fue que tuvo la brillante idea para que se convirtiera en su compañero.

A pesar que el chico se negó a escucharla, ella no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Chris sabía perfectamente que no lograría convencer al terco de Kazuma para apoyarla en su importante labor, pero Eris fue una clara excepción a ello.

Cuando la inevitable muerte le llego al desafortunado aventurero. La diosa de la fortuna le pidió con gentileza y amabilidad de su ayuda para recuperar las reliquias divinas, algo que el chico le fue difícil de negarse.

Teniendo a Kazuma como su fiel asistente.

Ella pudo conseguir la reliquia de cambiar cuerpos que se hallaba en el palacio real, ni siquiera se esperó de las increíbles habilidades con que su ayudante se lució contra los guardias de la realeza, ¡incluso logrando vencer al mismo Kyouya Mitsurugi!

No había duda que fue una excelente elección al escogerlo, volviendo a creer en la fortaleza del aventurero como el principal protagonista de su propia leyenda.

Más tarde, Kazuma descubriría su verdadera identidad mientras tomaba un café en el interior de un establecimiento en Axel. Lo lamentable es que la engaño con un juego de palabras.

* * *

La llegada del festival en la ciudad fue un punto importante para la población, y no solo por la celebración en honor a la diosa Eris, sino por tener la presencia del culto de Axis en dicho festival. Al principio se creía que habría mucho caos entre ambos bandos. Pero todo pareció ser controlado gracias a Kazuma quien se dispuso como organizador, logrando que ambos cultos celebraran en partes distintas de la ciudad. Al final todo pareció haber salido tan bien y a la vez desastrosa, pero igual bien.

Durante la finalización del festival mientras jefa y asistente tomaban un pequeño paseo por el pueblo. Chris le reveló a Kazuma su adoración por el crisantemo, siendo el origen de su nombre. El chico solo pudo contemplar lo encantadora y hermosa que se veía la diosa que respetaba, y secretamente era su heroína principal.

Un tiempo después, el mismo aventurero junto con Darkness se iría a un largo viaje para salvar la vida de los niños que sufrían de una terrible enfermedad. Por esa razón, la ladrona solidaria tuvo el deber de ayudarlos para que ambos consiguieran su objetivo con éxito.

A pesar que él se rehusaba a ayudar los demás por simple cobardía o desinterés, por alguna razón siempre terminaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

Y eso lo sabía perfectamente la diosa Eris.

* * *

La noche todavía era joven, siendo acompañada de una luna brillante y el cielo despejado.

Trepando desde un árbol, Chris observaba la ventana que siempre frecuentaba para ingresar en cierta casona muy conocida por ella. No se trataba de otra que la mansión donde vivía Kazuma y su grupo. La astuta ladrona percatándose de no llamar mucho la atención, escalo el techo con cuidado y luego abrió con facilidad la ventana.

Al ingresar a su cuarto pudo verlo cubierto entre las sábanas.

La escena le pareció divertida, e intento no reírse tan alto por la mala actuación que hacía el joven japonés. ¿Acaso pretendía engañarla haciéndose el dormido?

Ella sabía las mañas del chico en no querer asumir su rol de ayudante, pero tenía sus propios trucos para convencerlo a asumir su responsabilidad de varias maneras.

Sin importar que no fuera la persona más confiable y valiente, ni mucho menos el más poderoso. Todavía seguía creyendo que él lograría derrotar al Rey Demonio, con un estilo único y peculiar, y de esa forma traería por fin la paz a este mundo.

Dio unos pasos hasta llegar a su cama, entonces le arrebató la sábana revelando a Kazuma vistiendo su chándal y con los ojos cerrados. Ella se acercó a su rostro y le depositó un corto beso en la mejilla, ocasionando que él despertara abruptamente y con un ligero sonrojo.

—¡Asistente! Es hora de trabajar —y le sonrió con satisfacción.

No había duda alguna que Kazuma Satou fue el primer mortal que llamó la atención de Eris, y esperaba que lo siguiera haciendo hasta el final de su aventura.

Esa misma noche, dos misteriosas sombras desaparecieron de aquella mansión con rumbo desconocido.

**F I N**

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Y aquí les dejo un pequeño relato que tuve durante mis días libres, corto y sencillo, pero dejando un claro mensaje. La idea se me vino gracias a la historia de un escritor que hace poco leí, y entonces me dije mentalmente: "¿Por qué no hacer uno parecido?"

De ahí, se me ocurrió colocar los sucesos de la novela ligera.

Solo espero que la lectura haya sido de su total agrado, además que si quieren pueden pasarse a mi long-fic de Konosuba protagonizada por Yunyun como la heroína principal.

_¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

_Emilion se despide de ustedes, lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
